Make me yours (Idea 6)
by KAL-EL1996
Summary: Maura looks at Jane not knowing what to say so instead she grabs Jane by the collar of her shirt and roughly pulls Jane towards connects their lips together. Maura is jealous. Also please read authors notes and as always tell me what you think. one-shot for now...


#Idea 6

**AN: so this is and idea that popped into my head, I've given up on trying to name my stories so there all named idea something. This idea is about a jealous Maura. Please tell me what you think is it a yay or nay. Random question: does my writing sound american or english?**

Jane and Maura are sat on Maura's couch like they usually do every Friday night.

"Just exactly how did you get cleared by the department psychologist after one day?" Maura asked Jane.

"It's a secret." Jane replied.

"Jane please tell me." Maura whined.

"Maura you don't really wanna know the answer to that question and to be honest I'm not sure I **want **to tell **you**." Jane said seriously.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell me Jane I'm your best friend there's nothing you could ever say to me that would change that." Maura said.

"You promise if I tell you what happened you won't judge or get mad or never talk to me again. Can you promise me that?" Jane asked looking at Maura seriously.

"Now I'm worried please Jane whatever it is you can tell I promise nothing will change." Maura said.

"I fucked her." Jane said bluntly.

"What? Who?" Maura stuttered out.

"The department shrink I slept with her during my first session and afterwards Cavanagh called me into his office and said I'd been cleared haven't seen or spoken to Dr. Sax since." Jane said rather quickly trying to gauge Maura's reaction.

"I knew you were into women but I never thought you'd have sex with someone from work." Maura said feeling incredibly jealous.

"I didn't plan on it she was sitting across from me and she crossed her legs then her skirt rode up her thighs and I couldn't stop staring...

_"See something you like detective?" Dr. Sax asked as she noticed Jane staring at her legs._

"_Everything I say is confidential right?" Jane asked not taking her eyes of the skirt that slowly keeps rising._

"_Yes everything you say is confidential unless you or another person is in immediate danger." Dr. Sax replied smirking while she switched her crossed legs over._

"_Then yes I definitely see something I like." Jane said whilst biting her lip and clenching and unclenching her hands._

"_So Detective where would you like to start?" Dr. Sax said with double meaning._

"As soon as those words left her mouth I knew it was an invitation for sex, I mean have you seen the department shrink she's hot." Jane said whilst looking at Maura trying to defend her actions.

"Are you going to see her again? I mean how unprofessional she's meant to be helping you and then she goes and takes advantage of you by sleeping with you." Maura said a little too forcefully.

"Whoa hold up there she didn't take advantage of me and **She ** **didn't sleep with me, **I said I fucked her not the other way around." Jane said wondering why her best friend and the woman she is in love was having this reaction to her story, _'Maybe she's jealous, na Maura's not into me like that' _Jane thought to herself.

"It was still highly unprofessional I mean had I known..." Maura said stopping herself as she didn't want to accidentally blurt out her feeling to Jane.

"Had you known what?" Jane asks but Maura doesn't reply she just looks anywhere but Jane. "Maura had you know what?" Jane asks again this Maura does look at her.

Maura looks at Jane not knowing what to say so instead she grabs Jane by the collar of her shirt and roughly pulls Jane towards connects their lips together. _'She might not even want a relationship with me but she's into women so even if we don't become a couple at least I'll have one night with her, even if that's all I get' _Maura thought to herself as she pulled Jane down on top of her and parted her lips to allow Jane's tongue access.

With Jane settled between her legs and a slow grinding of hips Maura couldn't but moan at the contact however the moan caused Jane to separate their now swollen lips.

"What are we doing?" Jane breathed out and looking down at Maura.

"I want you to claim me Jane Rizzoli, make me yours." Maura said hungrily

Jane crashed her lips back into Maura's as she slowly let her hand trail up Maura's thigh under her skirt, as her hand came into contact with barely there lace panties, she just couldn't control herself and bit down hard on Maura's bottom lip causing Maura to let out a loud moan and dig her nails into Jane's back. The two women continue to kiss and grind against each other as Maura Brings her hand to the front of Jane's shirt and starts to unbutton it, once all the buttons are undone she pulls the shirt of Jane throwing somewhere into the distance.

With Jane in her tank Maura let her hands slide up Jane's arms feeling the muscles flex as Jane holds herself over Maura. Jane still has her hand underneath Maura's skirt touching everywhere except where Maura want her, lifting herself up a little without breaking the kiss Jane ripped Maura's skirt off and lifted up her silk top. Tearing her lips away from Maura's Jane starts kissing Maura from one hip bone to the other, Jane gets ready to bite Maura's hip when she looks up at Maura and asks with her teeth still on the hipbone.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes." Maura whimpered.

"Beg me." Jane said as she licked Maura's hip bone.

"Please Jane make me yours, mark me for everyone to see, make me come like no one else has before." Maura panted out.

Those words spurring her into action Jane suddenly sinks her teeth into the protruding hip bone which is sure to leave a mark, making Maura raise her hips and cry out with pleasure. Jane slides her tongue over the red teeth marks causing Maura to shiver with delight. Maura pulls Jane up towards her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Bite me and don't hold back."

Jane sank her teeth into the creamy flesh on Maura's neck and began to suck as Maura undid Jane's belt and freed it from the loops, undoing the buttons and pulling down the zipper made Maura wetter. When Jane released her vice grip on Maura's neck she notices that all clothes have now been discarded all over the living room. Just as she was about to insert her fingers Jane looks at Maura.

"Once I start I don't think I will be able to stop myself." Jane says.

"I see your beast Jane and I want you to release it, release the beast and take me hard." Maura said as Jane entered her.

Maura cried out Jane's name as she felt the other woman pounding in and out of her roughly,yep Maura was definitely going to be bruised and sore tomorrow but it was worth it.

**AN: I apologise that I didn't take the smut further or if it's crap, as an author I find it hard to write it so if anyone would like to be my smut writer for any and all of my stories please PM, if not my stories wont be really smutty.**


End file.
